


A Few Words About the St. Crispin's Day Society...

by st_crispins



Series: The St. Crispin's Day Society [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, St. Crispin's Day Society universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_crispins/pseuds/st_crispins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Words About the St. Crispin's Day Society...

"The Fraternal Order of St. Crispin" was formed by U.N.C.L.E.'s original thirteen field agents in January 1946. The name was derived from the king's famous [soliloquy](http://file40.net/file40g/crispins/henry.html) in Shakespeare's "Henry V." When female agents were accepted into the ranks of Enforcement in 1965, the name was changed to the "St. Crispin's Day Society," by which it is still known today

"The St. Crispin's Day Society has no formal internal structure. No officers are elected. No dues are levied. No meetings are held. However, there are local groups of retired agents who get together regularly, usually about once a year. Favored dates are the second weekend in January; October 25, the feast of the martyred saints, Crispin and Crispian, and the Wednesday before Easter, commonly known as "Spy Wednesday," the day Judas betrayed Christ. The Society also maintains several charitable funds for disabled field agents and for the widows and children of agents killed in the line of duty. Contributions are strictly voluntary.

Although the existence of the society is well-known within the espionage community, the United Network Command for Law and Enforcement officially disavows any recognition, association or approval. Indeed, over the years, the Command's administration has actively tried to discourage membership, with extremely limited success.

All enforcement agents who work in the field are automatically eligible to join the society. (Agents from other sections of the organization must be invited.) With rare exceptions, membership among operatives in Sections Two and Three is universal.

Induction traditionally occurs on the eve of graduation, at the U.N.C.L.E. survival school. While the details of the initiation ceremony are a closely-guarded secret, society members can be recognized by a hair-line scar that parallels the lifeline of their right hand.

 


End file.
